Perfect Smile
by Pizza Faced Freak
Summary: In 6th grade I had braces. So did this really attractive boy on my bus. We ended up in this bet involving if braces got latched together when making out. If he won I'd be his girlfriend and If I did Id get his house. He won. NXM


Disclaimer: Only a registered fangirl.

The 6th grade.

**The Perfect Smile.**

I shuffled past the giggling, screaming, chirping, whistling, and whispering and found myself a nice seat in the back of the bus. Sitting down I slung my back pack on the floor and scooted to the window where I got a perfect view of not only the window but a mysterious hot boy. I've seen him around actually, such a player with a bunch of girls with him, and he is so pompous and arrogant about it. I know what you're thinking, you just said he was hot and I say attractiveness and likability are too different things, I never said I liked this boy but I am definitely attracted to him. I'm not going to deny, I love bad boy's with muscle carved chest's, tone skin, earrings, gorgeous face's and tight pants and he just fit every category. He was a rebel, indifferent, playful and sensual, cold and androgynous. Those traits really just turn me on, but he was also a real jerk, arrogant, pompous, and a bully. Those traits send me packing, but to deny his overall seductive nature? Absolutely not. I didn't waste too much time gawking at him, I have seen him before, besides I didn't want his attention, looking every now and then was good enough, so I stared out my window.

I watched the trees turning into fall colors of orange, red, and yellow and the well-trimmed green yards of middle-wealth houses. I bit my lip as we turned into a large private drive where mansions were, I always tried to hide my amazement, house's aren't that special but really, so big!? As we came to our, now second, stop I watched the boy leave, girls following, he got off and started walking deeper into the drive where even bigger houses were. Before he walks too far away I see something flash from his mouth, a question comes up. I look to see where he's going but as usual the bus makes a loop out back to the middle class houses before I can catch a glance. I think, I swear I just saw, braces?

The thought makes me smirk that the hottest boy at our school, at least I think, has braces, like me. Yes, I do, it's unfortunate but I've only got 7 more months before I have straight precious teeth! I sigh in my depression when I remember, no one will get too see me without my braces. I'm moving out of town, too Kyoto, not too far but still not here. I wish I didn't have to move by my dad has finally got his promotion and we'll be better off there. After getting caught up in my thoughts, I realize we're nearing the last stop, mine. I get up as soon as the bus brakes and walk towards the front uttering a "Thank You" and getting off. As soon as my feet hit the pavement a cold hits me in my face and I feel a light wind brush my shoulder, I zip up my coat and trudge home.

The key clicks with door knob, I turn to the right and open, taking the key out I put it in my pocket. I walk in and go to see the microwave oven time,

2:36,

I stand for awhile and then it hits me, I should take a walk. I could go to the mini-mart and get some mints and tea, I've been craving tea and I don't have any mints left. I run upstairs into my light green room and go to my dresser, where my wallet is, I open my wallet and fish out 2.50. I look at myself in the mirror and frown my hair's a mess! Even if I'm by myself I still want to look nice, I straighten my hair a bit and comb it in place, it looks real nice, my chestnut brown locks that trail down to my breast's. I find my black P.O.W. beanie and put it snuggly on my head, making my bangs swipe into my right eye. I put the 2.50 and my cell-phone in my pocket and go downstairs and out the front door. The breeze hits me and I start my fifteen minute journey to the mini-mart.

After about half of those fifteen minutes I arrived. I step onto the sidewalk of the small strip of stores, I use my vans to pull down my black skinny jeans that are bunching up at the end as I zip my AFI jacket over my plain black tight tank top. Walking into the mini-mart I go to the back and opened up the soda cooler door and picked a Lemon Arizona, I go to the candy isle and pick out green-winter LifeSavers. I went to the counter, the Asian woman rung me up, 2.08. I fork over two dollars and a quarter, she hands me back my stuff and 17 cents, knowing I don't want a bag.

I started traveling back, sipping on my Arizona, I decided to go a different way than before. I walked across the street onto a small cement trail that led me up higher and deeper into the neighborhood until I walked up the steps and was in the private drive, yes the mysterious boy's drive. I wasn't here for him though, I was here to admire the house's in my privacy, when I had no trouble showing my amazement. I strolled down the normal but still elegant looking sidewalk, staring up at Dutch-styled houses, roman influenced architecture, Greek statues in yards. Then suddenly I came across a snow white and periwinkle blue bricked house that had soft mediums of the two colors in between blocks, it had roman ledged white framed windows and columns on top of a set of stairs that looked like beautiful white and blue marble. The statue adorning the house's yard was a ballerina to the left surrounded by flowers and shrubbery, the roof was all light blue and had a matching brick chimney. The house was enormous in size and had wonderful satin curtains in the window, in the least I found it breath-taking. SO breath-taking in fact that as I stared at it in wonderment I never noticed the sound of someone opening the light blue wooden door and coming out onto the snow white porch.

"Like my house?" A strong mellow voice asked clearly male.

I looked down, flustered, from the overall of the house and came face-to-face with the devil himself! The mysterious boy from the bus, I swallowed.

"Yes," I began honestly. "It's beautiful." Honesty is the best policy, right?

He quirked one of his pretty little eyebrows and leaned onto the columns, in a natural bad boy stance making him look intimidating and risky, but so much that you wanted him wrapped around you, and that devil, it was working! I clenched my teeth.

"Are you just saying that because you want to get inside? Possibly too my room." He said boldly, and with a straight face!?

I blushed up. "Absolutely not! I was just passing by, and if you excuse me I need to go." I said glaring. I soon began walking away only to be stopped by a grab on my hand.

I turned to see, you know who, Mr. Mystery! His hand grasped on mine he looked at me with determination. I began to wonder how he got across the street so fast and stealth-like. "I'll walk you home."

I didn't want to say no, he was attractive, but him walking me home when I don't know his name?! I hesitated to answer.

"You looked at my house, now I get too look at yours." He said.

Oh, I thought he actually wanted to, be... with me or something. Whatever.

"Whatever." I took back my hand and started walking in pace with him.

It was silent for a bit but then he started up a conversation. "So, I've seen you around, what's your name?" he started.

He never smiles I pondered, just responds, like a doll. I thought as I looked at him before answering his question. "Mi-," I stopped "I need your name before I finish." I stated smugly.

He looked queerly at me "I'm not going to stalk you, why does it matter!?" he said irritated.

"That's right it doesn't matter, that's why you shouldn't care if I want your name upfront." I said slightly irritated by his tone.

"What the hell? That makes no sense, I'm not saying my name until I get ALL of yours." He grumbled getting angrier.

"Well then, I guess we'll just call each other Stranger." I said getting pissed, get off my nerves jerk!

"Fine!" he grumbled, I looked over at him watching close his mouth fast. He does have braces! I start to laugh.

"What are you laughing at!?" he asks enraged, this girl is so strange!

I stifled a giggle and muttered an incoherent "N-nothing-g." I chuckle out.

"It's definitely got to be something." He states all-knowingly.

I managed to overcome my laugh. "No really, just a funny thing I remembered."

"What funny thing?" he asks. I wait for awhile in silence.

We're about a block from my house when I jump in front of him and ask "When did you get braces?" I smile flashing off my own grills.

"Is that what you were laughing at!?" he sounds pissed. OOopps, I was hoping he wouldn't connect it up together. Hah, he makes a weird face when he's angry.

"Oh course not!" I say "…You look cute in your braces!" I slip out, I soon cover my mouth, damn big mouth!

He quirked an eyebrow. "Cute, you say?" he questions.

I turn back to walking by his side and grumble "Shut up."

There's a silence.

"6 months." he says replying to my question.

Hmm, how come I didn't notice? "Is that why you never smile?" I ask.

Looking at me he says "No, I was always like that."

I wonder why, I muse. "Oh."

"How long have you had braces?" he asks

"Hmm…Just about 6 months, I'll get mine off soon since I only need to fix up spacing." I say gleaming.

"Yeah, me too." He says in his normalness.

"I can't wait!" I start. "All the difficult problems of braces will be off my shoulders!" I say proudly.

"Difficulties? Like what?" he asks. Doesn't he have brace's problems?

"Like..uhm, no popcorn or candy, or gum! That floss-thing that hurts my gums. Oh, and my braces stuck when I kiss someone else with braces!" I say gladly.

"Your braces get stuck when you kiss someone with braces? How would _you_ know?" he smirks.

I feel heat come to my cheeks and I look at my feet. "Well, I guess I don't _actually_ know for sure, but all internet websites and magazines I've checked say it happens!" I say in a feverish tone.

"So, that doesn't make it true, you should _try_ before you go spreading _false_ information." He says nonchalantly.

I glare up at him and sigh, "Want a mint?" I say as I get my LifeSavers from my pocket.

"Sure." He shrugs and I hand him a mint. I pop one in my mouth and he pops one in his.

I let mine dissolve on my tongue, once it was gone I started talking again.

"Well, I think braces get caught when you make out." I say in determination to win this battle.

He looks at me and smirks, "I bet you they don't."

I must not have been thinking at what he was saying because before I could really get my mine stuck on the thought I had already asked what the wages were.

"If I win you have to be my girlfriend." He says confidently.

I was slightly shocked, "WHAT?" okay not slightly.

"A bet is a bet." He says.

I'm moving anyway.

"Okay, Okay what if I win?"

"My House." He says casually.

My eyes nearly popped out of my socket.

"DEAL!" I shout.

He grins, I realize.

Before I knew it he had wrapped his hands around my waste and had tackled me into my neighbors front yard, Please don't be home Miss. Rudaburger! I thought.

I looked at his eyes as he came down on me and I laid on the grass, and felt a strange feeling swirl in my stomach , his eyes a gorgeous red and suddenly it wasn't a bet anymore.

He crushed his lips into mine, I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and intertwine my legs with his. We blended different powerful kisses in a mash of lust and frustration until began nibbling on my lower lip, I opened up.

His tongue shot into my mouth like a shot of heroin into my blood and began working its way around my mouth, I danced the tango with his tongue, and I felt this overwhelming surge of seduction as my hand traveled into his messy hair. Our braces every now and then clinked but if anything just set the mood more. We were gasping for air when I decided to change it up by trailing butterfly kisses up his neck and then gnawing gently on his earlobe and licking it. We let gentle sounds of shock and pleasure escape our mouths throughout the experience. When I had finally had enough to get a hold of some conscious I stopped and looked at him a little bit disheveled and flustered.

He looked at me with interest and desire.

I looked at him the same and bit my lip.

"I have to go," I said getting up, "but I guess you're right." I look at him as he dust off grass from his jeans.

He walks over and wraps his arm around my waist and says "You're my girlfriend."

**He gives me a smile that nearly completes me.**

I went into my house and slide down to the ground with my back leaning against my kitchen wall.

4:52

Well. That took me longer than usual.

**R&R immediately!**

**Love, PizzaFace.**


End file.
